Ow My Head
by Crimson Blood Dreamer
Summary: Iruka and Minato are feeling loney after their boyfriends hooked up. After watching them get it on, they were sent away out of the house with a hit to the head. One-shot


Hey it's ann with another story after so long. For this one, I'd like to thank RubberDuckies for allowing me to use "her" version of Iruka and Minato for this fict from Otou Sama. Naruto character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Iruka Umino, tanned and slightly gay because of his father, was walking down one of the main steets of Konoha. It was a bright afternoon, and there was no way he was going to spend all day inside the house with his father bitching at him about being weak.<p>

As he walked, without realizing it, he passed by Minato-kun, at least until he called out to him.

"Iruka-kun!" he turned around and gave the hokage a bright smile as he walked over. "So how are you and doing lately?"

"I guess I'm okay…But since we hooked Kakashi and his dad together I can never get Kashi to stay with me long enough…" the little dolphin pouted and crossed his arms.

Minato sighed and nodded. "Same here…even if Sakumo tops me he hasn't come to at least say 'Hi.'"

They stood in silence for a moment before Iruka got a sly grin. Minato saw it, he was scared. Actually, terrified, like when Kakashi had this idea, and pulled it off, to make Sakumo go in the nude for a whole week on his vacation from missions.

Minato gulped before asking what Iruka was thinking. His reply, "We go in for a show Hokage-sama." Minato stood there stunned at first, then with it sinking in, he smiled. The two Hatakes will soon receive their just desserts.

"Do you want to go right now?" Iruka smiled and nodded. Next he knew Minato had picked him up and was off to the Hatake estate. The trip was quick, but luxurious. Throughout it all Iruka laid his head down on Minato's shoulder and took in his scent.

They easily got in the estate and it was just as easy to sit down in Sakumo's bedroom to watch the two Hatakes

"Damn, they haven't even noticed us," he whispered into Iruka's ear, who was on his lap.

"Maybe we should video tape them next Hokage-sama?"

Minato chuckled and nodded.

Minato held Iruka just a bit tighter as Kakashi practically screamed Sakumo's name as he came. Minato didn't know it, but he did get hard, and Iruka felt it as his butt.

After the Hatake's caught their breaths they looked over at the two, because they two idiots were clapping.

"Encore, encore!"

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" kakashi all but yelled at them.

"Aww Kakakshi is that really the way to speak to your sensei?"

"I don't give a-" he was cut off from Sakumo kissing him. He nipped at his son's lips when he tried to glare at the two. After a few tries Kakashi stopped and rolled over pouting. Sakumo got up, pulled the blanket over his son, put on a pair of discareded boxers, and calmly lead the two out.

Once the three were outside, Sakumo bashed both of them on the head.

"Saku-chan, what the hell was that for?"

Another bash to the head for Minato. "For watching us. I told you before Minato, you're not cool enough to walk in unannounced."

"But neither of you have been coming to use anymore!" Iruka wiped his eyes; his head actually hurt.

"Well you have each other," Sakumo said a bit harsher than he intended.

"Fine, but don't expect me to submit to you. I'd might as well fuck your ass raw." Minato picked Iruka up and went out. As he walked he kissed Iruka's head. "Does it still hurt?" Iruka nodded into his neck. "Alright, let's go to my place and I'll make it feel better. I need to take care of my shinobis don't i?"

Iruka nodded again, thankful his blush was hidden from the way he snuggled into the older man's neck. Iruka didn't know if he had the possibility with being bed with Minato, or if he really was only going to be looked at.

When the two shinobis got to the hokage's home, the older man went to his bedroom and setted Iruka down on his bed. "How's your head Iru-chan?"

"Still fucking hurts…" he pouted more. Minato chuckled and kissed the bridge of his nose.

Minato took a seat behind the smaller boy and undid his hair making him blush. "Ummm…H-hokage-sama?"

"Incase Sakumo left a lump. Don't worry, I'll probably send him on a mission for a week or two." He gently ran his fingers through Iruk'as scalp to feel for the lump. Right about his right ear, Minato felt a significant lump and Iruka flinching away. "Ow."

"Sorry…stay put." The older man placed his hand back over the wound channeling his chakra to lower the swelling. "Better?"

"Yeah…but what about you?"

"Ah don't worry. Not too bad," he kissed his head. The little dolphin smiled and leaned against the man taking in his scent. "So…is there anything else my little shinobi has troubling him?"

Iruka smirked and nodded. "Where is it Iru-chan?"

"I'd like it better if you try to find it."

Minato chuckled and ran his hands slowly along Iruka's arms, chest, stomach, and to his thighs. "Have I found it yet?"

"N-no Minato…You passed it."

"Oh did I?" he ran his hand back up to Iruka's groin, and felt him buck against his hand. "Oh so you have this kind of trouble…I'll go ahead and fix that."

Minato nubbled his neck and pulled down Iruka's pants. His fingers barely brushed over the outlind of Iruka's friend through his boxers and caused the boy's breath to hitch and his hands to clutch the blonde's pants.

"Is my little dolphin alright?"

"Y-yeah…but…please…"

"Oh your butt? How rude of me," the blonde chuckled and removed Iruka's boxers. Minato couldn't believe that the dolphin was all tan; did the boy walk in the nude when it's summer? Minato himself had a tan line, but it was a subtle one.

Minato moved his other hand to tease Iruka's awaiting entrance. Soon Minato pushed in a finger allowing Iruka to ride his hand.

"Iru-chan likes this?" he asked seductively, stroking the dolphin's member and licking the shell of his ear. All he got was a shudder of approval, so he pushed a second finger in.

Iruka could care less that the Hokage was giving him names, his fingers were so good. The boy almost came when he felt the second one decided to join. Iruka never though fingers could be so big. Next he knew his vision went white as he came hard when those same fingers rubbed his prostate.

"With the way Kakashi looked when you told him he owed you, I thought you'd last longer."

Iruka glared at him, but it didn't last long when Minato changed their positions. Iruka saw the older man looking down at him, his head on the pillow with his hair around his face. The blonde went down to one of his nipples.

"H-hokage-sama…" he breathed out. He clutched Minato's hair and wrapped his legs around his waist, only to notice that Minato still had his clothes on. He whined, "Rmmm…Clothes…"

"Hm? Oh…Sorry Ruka-chan," he kissed his head and quickly took off his clothes. "Better?"

"Much…" he pulled Minato down crashing their lips together. Their kiss was not heated, it was full of need and lush, and everything else that wouldn't be considered love.

They were both horny. Their lovers haven't been with them for weeks. It's too much work for Minato to find anyone, and who knows what Iruka would do to get laid.

Minato sat up bringing the boy up and onto his lap. "Are you ready Iruka?"

"Yeah," Iruka moved himself over Minato's member and impaled himself.

"Iruka…so tight…" he repressed a shudder and started to move.

"Ow…" Minato was bigger than Kakashi, and it felt good for Iruka, even if it hurt him a bit.

Minato brushed his hair back and eased to a stop, "Like some lube?"

Iruka nodded. He got off Minato and laid down, bringing his legs up as well. Minato had to pull himself from the sight and grabbed the lube from under the mattress.

Minato lubed his cock and pours some on Iruka's ass as well. He positioned himself so the teen's legs were on his shoulders and so that his member was in front of Iruka's entrance. He pushed in easily and slowly pumped into the boy.

Iruka moaned and panted from the feeling within him. "It feels good doesn't it Iru-chan?"

"Yes…Yes Minato…Harder…" Iruka pulled him down and kissed him hard. He pushed his tongue in the older man's mouth, licking around, feeling his teeth and tongue. He pulled away slightly and gently nibbled his lip.

"Very Horny huh?" Minato didn't wait for a response. He had already pinned Iruka so that he couldn't move his arms to push the older man off and his legs so he couldn't kick him off either; the blonde started ramming his ass.

When all Iruka could do was moan and be a lump of pleasured mush, Minato released him and took Iruka's hard cock into his hand.

Iruka started to moan louder from the increased pleasure; his limbs started to feel tingly and numb. His voice started to hitch. Minato went harder and started hitting his prostate.

"Are you gonna cum for me Iruka?" he moaned into his ear.

That did it for Iruka. He cummed in his hands. From the sight of Iruka, and the ever increasing tightness around his cock, Minato spilled his load in him. When they caught their breath, Minato slowly pulled out, watching Iruka twitch and his cum oozing out of Iruka's tight ass.

Minato laid down licking his fingers. "Like some?" Iruka nodded and held his hand, slowly licking it.

Iruka eventually fell asleep like that. Minato carefully got out of the bed to just as carefully themselves up. satisfied with his work, he got back in bed with the young teen.

"Huh?" Iruka mumbled some and moved into him more. Minato chuckled, "Just sleep…I'll wake you in the morning."

Iruka nodded and fell asleep. Minato kissed him and pulled him close. "_Well…at least when we can't our normal bed partner we can find each other_." He kissed him once more before promptly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>This has been done for some time. I just never got around to actually typing it up and posting it. Sorry. Please rate, I am always grateful for some <span>constructive<span> criticism.


End file.
